Naruto Hana Yori Dango Style
by EmikoKitsune
Summary: Naruto is going to a school controlled by four guys the F4, what happens when they declair war on him? The whole school is against him and bad things happen one after another. But Naruto is falling in love with an F4 member? shounen ai! Boy love!
1. Chapter 1

EmikoKitsune: Hello everyone! This is a nice fic using the storyline of Hana Yori Dango (TV DRAMA) and using characters of Naruto! Needless to say, I do not own Naruto or Hana Yori Dango, I hope everyone will like this fic! I will try to keep things like Hana Yori Dango, and since the main character of that was a girl, Naruto may be a bit out of character…and maybe the other characters too " Well Enjoy!

My school is very weird. My school is different. In Konoha, the school is lead by four people. These people are not teachers, nor faculty of any kind. They're not even parents. They are four boys that attend the school. They are called "Flower Four" or F4 for short. Crazy, I know. Why is this school so crazy? Most importantly, what am I doing here? Well there's a simple answer for that. You see I am an orphan. I have no parents, and my home is a small place that was granted to me from the government. Apparently my father died in the line of fire being such a great policeman or detective or something. My mother died giving birth to me. Anyway, the principle of this school, Tsunade, happens to have taken a liking to me for some reason. Some people say it's because we are secretly related and she doesn't want anyone to know. This is because she happens to have blond hair too, but if that were true then Ino, a fellow classmate would be related to me as well. So much for that theory. Another theory is that she knew my father. That's not to far off since its possible living in Konoha. Yes, about that. My school is actually named after my town. Confusing much? I think so. So anyway, here I am in class. No one notices me and I am a bit sad, but relived at the same time. I don't belong in this school. I would go somewhere else, but Tsunade is the principle of THIS school. I hate it here. There are so many rich snobby stuck up people here its ridiculous!

Well back to the F4, I hate them! Not only are they snobby and rich, but also they are the richest and snobbiest people in the world! "BRIIIIING!" Oh great. I recognize that sound anywhere. "QUICK EVERYONE! Momochi Zabuza got a RED NOTICE!" And that would be the official notice. Our teacher is so stupid, saying that class is over, just because someone got a red notice. Ugh. A cutesy girl with short pink hair came up to me and I looked around to notice that the entire place was empty. They had all gone to see about the red notice that Zabuza got. "Excuse me…Naruto-kun is it? I don't know what's going on, but do we have to go somewhere now?" I looked up at her and couldn't believe it. She looked too…immaculate with a bright light shinning on her like that. I thought I would go blind. I sighed. "Zabuza got a red notice." She looked at me even more confused. "What does that mean?" I shook my head and began to explain to her. The poor girl, she would regret ever enrolling into this school. Heck, if it were my choice I would pick another one. ANYone. As we walked down the hallway to the cafeteria I explained things to Sakura. I told her all about F4 and how they control the school.

"The members of F4 are: Rock Lee, he only likes older women and is known for being married-lady killer. His family owns a financial company. Then there is Inuzuka Kiba, he's a womanizer, but he sticks to girls his own age, and his fortune comes from his family's tea ceremony business, but he's trying to become a dog breeder. Hyuuga Neji, this member is mysterious because nothing is known about him, except that he is the successor to the Hyuuga fortune, despite the fact that there are many members in the family. The last member is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke is the leader of the F4 and the richest out of the F4 members. His brother is the current leader of the Uchiha fortune, but is looking to retire." "But what does this have to do with the red notice?" "When F4 gives you a red notice, which means they declare war on you. The whole school goes against you if you are red tagged."

When we got there I saw the poor guy standing there, beaten pretty badly, but at least he tried to be prideful by standing up. The F4 were there of course, and rather than a school it seemed more like a courtroom. Sakura stood next to me and asked "what did he do for F4 to declare war on him?" I was lucky enough to have witnessed the reason in person. "A couple of days ago, Zabuza was eating an orange. When Zabuza bit into the orange, some juice came out and a drop landed in Sasuke's eye." Yea what a prissy jerk! What the poor baby can't handle a little juice in his eye? Well anyway, back to the center of the cafeteria. Zabuza looked pretty beat, and his friend Haku was thrown into the middle of the crowd. Sasuke made a gesture to Haku who immediately refused to do anything he asked. This angered him and he went up to Haku. "This is what I wanted you to do." Sasuke moved over to Zabuza and punched him in the face. He then kicked him in the stomach when he was down. Haku went to help him, but was also beaten by Sasuke. Poor Haku was only trying to protect his friend. It was sad really. When Sasuke had enough of beating the two, he turned to the crowd and explained that if you are not with F4 then you are against them, and the whole school too.

I couldn't take it anymore, the crowd dispersed soon after that was said and I headed to my personal space. The outside stairs are always a place of comfort for me. This concrete stairway has a nice view of the town and some of the forest near by. I ran down the steps to the balcony area and screamed at the top of my lungs. "Those damn F4 bastards! They all suck! Those damn prissy pretty boys! They're so stuck up and stupid! Everything about them is stupid! It's no fun to be against your friends, they should burn in hell for trying separating friends like that!" I sighed content with myself and went back up the stairs.

Neji looked up from his reading to see a boy screaming on the balcony area of the stairway. He looked to see the face, but it was hidden. When Naruto left the balcony, Neji crept up and tried to see whom he was. Naruto had no idea that Neji had seen and heard everything he had said. Neji stared at the door as Naruto left. He shrugged and began reading again. Naruto was on his way to work after school let out. He liked to go to work because he worked at a snack shop. All the old snacks you can eat, a cool boss, and an even cooler co-worker. Sure, sometimes Hinata-chan was a little weird, but she was still cute in a way. He would date her if he had just met her, but he was to close to her now to do that. It would be like dating his sister. On his way there, he spotted Sakura on the street and waved to her as he ran by. She seemed distracted and didn't notice him. 'Ah well, back to getting to work.' Naruto ran down the street and got to the sweets shop. He ran in muttering a quick apology to Hinata for being late and having to cover for him as he ran to the back of the shop to change his clothes. When he came out Hinata blushed a little, "It's ok Naruto-kun, I don't mind." He smiled. "Thanks Hinata, I owe ya one!" Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head. He wasn't really late, because his boss was always late anyway, so his boss never knew exactly what time Naruto got in from work. This wouldn't be his first time being late.

Naruto grabbed a snack and began to eat it. "Naruto-kun! You know that's a day old right?" She looked at him worried. He laughed with his mouth full. He quickly swallowed his food and smiled at her. "Don't worry, I have a strong stomach. I've only had a tummy ache once, and that was from milk that was much older than this dango!" "You know, Naruto-kun, I've noticed that you are really strong." Naruto looked at her interested in what she had to say. "When I was younger, people would make fun of me because I never talked to much. I was always too shy to say anything." Naruto nodded for her to continue. "In kindergarten you protected me against those bullies by punching them in the face." Naruto laughed "Yea! I managed to take them out with one punch!" "And in grade school you punched the guys who made fun of me and made me cry." "Oh yea I remember I punched them in the face too huh? They ran away like cowards after that!" "Even in middle school you protected me from those guys that insisted I go with them. You saved me so many times, and you are really kind Naruto-kun. I bet if everyone in the school knew how you were, you would be really popular." Naruto sighed, No one likes me, its not easy going to a rich snobby school when you're poor." "So, Naruto-kun, did anything happen at school today?" Naruto looked in thought for a moment before saying "Yea someone got another red notice" "Again? That's a lot of red notices lately." Naruto nodded and looked at Hinata. It was obvious that Hinata was the cousin of Neji, especially since they looked really similar and had the same last name. Naruto was sure they were related in some way, but never asked about it. She would tell him when she was ready, although it did bother him as to why she bothered working here if she was from a rich family. Maybe it was a coincidence? Hinata was always so down to earth; it was hard to imagine her being from a rich family. Neji always acted like a high and mighty prince, or at least it seemed like it.

Later, Naruto came home and saw Iruka. "Hi Iruka-sensei!" Iruka looked up from his paperwork to see Naruto. "Oh Naruto! You know better than to call me sensei, I'm your caretaker now. I haven't been your sensei since grade school." Naruto laughed "Sorry sorry, It's just I'm so used to calling you sensei…" Iruka sighed. "Ah well that's all right. Don't worry about it. How was school?" Naruto sighed he was a bit tired. "Oh it was ok, I'm just a little tired from work." "You know Naruto, you don't have to work, I can support the both of us just fine, don't feel bad to ask me for money." "I know I just want to make my own money, that's all." 'Poor Iruka, He's working hard, but I know he can't pay for everything.' "Oh Naruto! I have a surprise for you! Here it's my old bento box from when I was your age!" He gave Naruto a very big looking black bento box with golden decorations of flowers and a big fox in the middle of the top. "Uh, thanks but that's ok I don't need it." "I insist Naruto, it looks so nice doesn't it?" Naruto looked at the box unsure of what to do or say. "Thanks Iruka, I appreciate it." Naruto smiled at him and excused himself until dinner. He was worried about what other people would say to him about it, but he figured no one would notice someone as insignificant as him.

The next day, Naruto was happily on his way to school, after all, he had a sweets feast yesterday and ramen for dinner. Why shouldn't he be happy? The day went normal as usual. He couldn't wait for lunch so he could eat whatever it was that Ikura packed for his lunch. He sat down in the cafeteria and noticed everyone around him bringing in gourmet food, which was bought and served at school. He shook his head. He unwrapped the bento box and was about to take off the lid when he saw Sakura with two boys trapping her against the wall. "C'mon cutie, why don't you come eat with us? We'll have lots of fun eating together!" "Yea well treat you to some good food, and maybe we can have some fun after school." Sakura looked away. "N…No thank you…" "Aw c'mon cutie, what have you got to lose?" Naruto got up from his seat and stood next to them. "Hey Sakura-chan, I saved you a seat." He smiled at her, and she looked at him. "Ok Naruto, thanks" She managed to step to the side and get away from the two guys who were harassing her earlier. "Thanks again, I don't know what to do in those situations." Naruto smiled. "Oh, its nothing" Naruto focused on his lunch box again when he heard "Oh, What a cute lunch box! It's much cuter than mine!" Sakura held out a pink bento box that she had already uncovered.

Naruto stared at her in wonderment. "Are…you…are you a commoner like me?" He uncovered his bento box and found some onigiri inside. Sakura was about to answer when she gasped out loud. "Oh no that's moldy!" Naruto looked up at her again and sighed, "I guess you really do come from a rich family huh? Ah well don't worry, it's not moldy, its flavored flakes, here try one." He held out the green-flaked onigiri to her. Sakura took it and looked at it for a while. "Don't worry it's ok, trust me." Naruto smiled as she took a small bite and opened her eyes wide. "It's sooo delicious!" Naruto picked one up and began to eat as well. He was happy to have made a new friend in the school, and maybe more if he was lucky. This was the best day of his life so far. "Hey Naruto, I'm going to buy some peach juice, want anything? It's on me for the onigiri." Sakura smiled at him. "Sure I'll have an orange juice. Thanks Sakura-chan!" When she returned Naruto began explaining more about the school since Sakura was a new student. Lunchtime was almost over, and Sakura got up to throw her garbage away. She had her glass of unfinished peach juice in her hand and the garbage in the other. Sasuke came walking by just as Sakura had turned around to get out of her seat. She bumped into him causing the juice to spill on his shirt. He looked at her and everyone in the cafeteria went silent.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura had just spilt juice, about ¼ of a cup, on the shirt of Uchiha Sasuke. The entire group of F4 was there, staring in amazement wondering what the great Uchiha Sasuke would do to a poor girl, a new student no less. "I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Sasuke looked angry and began to should at her. "What the hell you stupid ugly bitch? Don't you watch where you're going?" Luckily, Kiba came out and walked next to her. Lee followed him to the other side of the girl. "Now now Sasuke, Don't you think your being to harsh to this poor little girl? She's kinda cute." Kiba leaned in and asked, "So, do you have a boyfriend?" Sakura looked down the entire time. "I don't care if she's a girl, that bitch ruined my favorite shirt!" Lee was the next one to talk " Ah don't worry about him to much, hey Kiba was right! You are kinda cute, do you have an older sister?" Sakura then began to say in a soft voice "I'm really sorry, please forgive me…I'll pay for the cleaning cost…" "Cleaning? The cleaning cost! Who the fuck cares about that?" Sasuke took of his shirt and wore his black undershirt. He threw his shirt on the floor. "What's going to happen if I get sick? What if I die? Are you going to take responsibility for that?

Huh?"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "STO…Please…stop." Sasuke stopped looking at Sakura and changed his attention to Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and spoke once more. "She already apologized. Please stop yelling at her." Naruto was not afraid of Sasuke, but he didn't want the whole school against him. Naruto was also trying his hardest not to insult the damn bastard in front of him. He thought that maybe, just maybe if he asked the right way, no one would be red flagged. "Please forgive her." Sasuke was shocked at this outburst, and from a poor little boy like Naruto no less. Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke's eyes staring right back at him. He could have sworn that his eyes flashed red for a minute, but that's not possible. Naruto looked at him and was surprised to see all the F4 members walking away. Was it his imagination, or was Neji smiling at him?

Naruto ran from school not wanting to go back ever. He couldn't ask Ikura to put him in another school; there was no way he could afford it. Ikura also seemed too happy that Naruto was going to such a prestigious school. Naruto was in deep thought the whole way to work. Why? Why couldn't I have just ignored it? Why did I take such a big risk? I should have just stayed out of it and laid low the whole time. ARG! I'm sure to get a red notice now! Well at least maybe Sakura-chan will like me more, now that I stood up for her and all. For once in his life, Naruto was actually on time for work. When Hinata came in she noticed his sad disposition and asked "Naruto-kun? Are you all right? Is something wrong?" Naruto looked up at her and said "I think I'll be getting a red notice soon." Hinata dropped her uniform that she held in her hands. "Why? What happened? How did this happen?" Hinata seemed to be in shock, and Naruto began to explain the whole ordeal in the cafeteria. "But you didn't get a red notice yet right?" Naruto nodded "But I'm sure I'm going to get one. I don't know what to do" Hinata looked deep in thought, as their boss came in on time for once. "Hey you two, get into your uniforms already!" Hinata and Naruto went to go change into their work clothes. After work, Naruto ran home and plopped into bed without even looking to see what Ikura had made for dinner. Ikura was concerned, but decided that since Naruto had closed his door, he must want to be alone.

The next day Naruto did not want to go to school. He walked to school dreading each step he took on the way. As he walked into the school, there were many people staring at him. He walked up to his locker and opened it to find the red notice. Naruto slumped, 'what the hell was the point of going through the trouble? Everyone knew I would be red tagged anyway.' Naruto looked to the boy next to him. 'Ah this annoying guy.' The young man scrambled to his feet and began yelling at everyone that Uzumaki Naruto had gotten a red notice. Naruto went to his class only to find that his desk was missing. Everyone was laughing at him and he looked at everyone and demanded to know where his desk was. No one responded and no one helped him, not that he was expecting his classmates to help him anyway. He ran through the school looking for his desk and finally found it out side. "So this is where they put it…" Naruto walked up to his desk that was thrown out by the garbage and bent over to pick it up. As Naruto began to lift his desk, garbage was thrown from a higher window. He was covered in garbage and the students continued to throw things at him. He grabbed his desk and shielded himself as quickly as possible. Naruto managed to clean up and get his desk back to its original place. During class, the teacher ignored him more than usual, and no one talked to him, but he could hear him or her talk about him and laugh at him.

Naruto was not excited for lunch, but went there anyway. He had no better place to be. He was happy to finally see a familiar face when he spotted Sakura. He ran up to her and waved. Trying to say hello, Naruto was brushed off. Sakura ignored him and went off in another direction, looking back for only a second. 'What was I thinking, it's not like she has a red notice or anything…' Naruto was about to walk off when he heard someone snicker. He turned around to find Ino, Tenten, and Temari. "Oh look here girls, Naruto is all alone now!" Ino laughed at her own comment. Tenten and Temari soon followed saying "That's right!" "Yea he's all alone!" Naruto became irritated and, he shouted at them. "Who do you think you are! If you want to fight with me then bring it on anytime!" Ino only laughed some more triggering the laughter of her two friends. "Oh my aren't you manly? Picking a fight with girls!" Naruto did not think he would really be able to punch a girl, so he ran off to his own little sanctuary.

At the stairway, he noticed someone there already. At first glance, especially since all you saw was the back of the person, you would think that the person staring into the horizon was a woman. Upon glancing once more, it is easy to tell that the figure has a masculine build. Naruto however, did not notice any of that. He didn't care and he just figured he'd leave. He could come back another time. As Naruto turned around, he heard a voice. "So, Where you here yesterday too?" He looked back at the figure to see that the figure hadn't turned around at all. "Well?" Naruto gulped. It was obviously a boy, and from the looks of it, it seemed to be none other than F4's Hyuuga Neji. Rather than fear him Naruto decided to become defensive. After all a good offense is a good defense…or was it the other way around? "So? What if I was?" Neji turned around and looked at him as though he was expecting it to be Naruto. "I was trying to read in peace yesterday, but someone came by and screamed their head off, I thought it was you who said those things yesterday." Naruto paled a bit. 'Oh crap! He heard everything I said…Now I'm in even bigger trouble!' Neji chuckled. "What's so funny!" Neji looked at him with his unusual pale white eyes. "I completely agree with what you said yesterday." Naruto looked even more shocked if such a thing was possible. Neji looked off into the distance. "Sometimes I just don't want to bother with it anymore. Anyway, it's nice to know that some people in this school have their own brains." Neji walked closer to Naruto in order to get through to the door. Passing by Naruto, Neji whispered in his ear. "Don't give up and keep strong, it looks nice on you." Neji left Naruto there to contemplate everything that was said between the two.

'Maybe he's just screwing with my mind…yea that's gotta be it…' Naruto was on his way to work again. He practically crashed into the doors not bothering to wait for the automatic doors to move out of his way. When Naruto was dressed for work, Hinata noticed something odd about Naruto. 'He seems so off today…' Hinata came up to him. "Naruto-kun? How was today? Did you get a red notice?" Naruto looked up at her and nodded. She gasped but Naruto began to talk before she had a change to ask any questions. He told her everything, even about the stairway incident. She looked a bit shocked and confused at the same time. Hinata's brain began moving again and she asked Naruto a very important question. "So, What do you think of Neji now?" Naruto looked up in thought but threw his hands up in dispare. "I don't know what to think!" Hinata sighed and decided that it would be best to leave things as they are without questioning them for now. Naruto then suddenly blushed a bit. "He…I have to admit, in a tiny way, he did help me…" Naruto's boss was very nosy, and therefore could not help but overhear. "You should be careful, Naruto-kun. You never know when situations like these turn bad, rich people have ways of making people dissapear…" Hinata looked at Naruto worried. "Kakashi-san! Please don't say things like that you're going to scare Naruto-kun!" Kakashi merely shrugged and laughed while walking off. "At least you have that prince charming who was nice to you, maybe he's got a crush on you and you can be a pretty princess! Hahaha…" Hinata glared at his retrieving form and muttered. "What's up with Kakashi-san today? He's so weird." The rest of the workday was spent actually working, or talking about old times they spent together.

The next day, Naruto went to open his locker only to find a bunch of snakes had been placed into his locker. He got his things quickly, and ran to class. Things were just as last time with people staring at him and laughing. He hated when they laughed at him, it made him want to prove that he was better no, the best out of everyone there. Naruto just ignored the stupid people in his class. He stole a glance at Sakura, the one girl he would have thought who would be on his side or help him. He couldn't blame her though, maybe because he liked her just a little. 'Yes, that's right. I do like Sakura…' An image of Neji and the kind words of encouragement he gave him echoed through his mind. Naruto was one confused student, but managed to pay attention slightly in class.

Uchiha Sasuke was in his room at home. He didn't have to attend school if he didn't want to, that's just the kind of power he had at the school. He received a phone call on his cell phone. "Yea? WHAT? You can't do anything can you! I want him to run away crying today. I don't care WHAT you do, but make him quit this school. DO IT OR ELSE!" Sasuke slammed the phone shut and yelled loudly. "Why is he still there!" Sasuke decided that he wanted to stay home all day today. He was going to go to lunch so that he could show of his greatness, but this news of that little brat staying in school made his day horrible.

During lunch, Naruto was happy that there was no sign of the almighty Sasuke, but he was still confronted by Ino, Tenten, and Temari. "Oh! Poor Naruto sits all alone! How sad that no one wants to be near you, let alone talk to you!" "That's right" said Temari. "Yea yea!" added Tenten. Naruto was getting sick of how annoying the three girls were. "Just shut up already! You're so annoying!" Ino huffed "At least I'm not some poor loser boy who is hated by everyone in the school!" Ino turned around with Tenten and Temari following. Naruto got up and packed his bento box again. He decided that since he actually finished early, he would have enough time to go to his locker and the balcony for some stress relief. After all, he was sure Neji wouldn't be there since he wanted to read in peace. At his locker, Naruto put his bento box that still had some food in it into his locker. He would have finished everything but he lost his appetite thanks to the three girls from lunch. Naruto closed his locker and breathed out ready to head to the balcony.

Suddenly, three guys from behind who covered Naruto's mouth grabbed him before he could shout for help. He knew it was useless to call for help in this school anyway. They took him away to the science room and pushed him to the floor. Naruto didn't know what to do. The room was empty and he was sure he was going to get the beating of his life here. However, Naruto was not hit once yet, and he was wondering why. Instead, one boy grabbed his arms and held him down. Another boy held his feet and Naruto began to get nervous. He looked left and right for a way out and couldn't figure out what he should do. He began to shout and yell at them to let him go, but no one listened. Instead, the last boy there began to take off Naruto's school shirt. Naruto shook his head. "Stop! Let me go! AHH!" Naruto was getting scared of what they were going to do to him. Soon, his shirt was wide open and the boy had unbuttoned his pants. Naruto was going to cry from helplessness. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't shake off three guys at once.

Naruto was held down by two boys as the third one began to undress him. He struggled as much as possible but he couldn't take all three at once. Naruto was scared and thrashed about. "No! STOP!" Just as the boy on top of him managed to get his pants undone, there was a voice. "Let him go already." The voice seemed to come out of nowhere. All Naruto could see were two feet walking toward the group. "But…Sasuke told us…" Neji sighed. "I don't care just leave him be already!" The boys left the room and Naruto sat up, tears flowing. "…Thank you…" Naruto hated looking so helpless, especially to someone who was part of the reason why he was having such troubles, Neji may have been nice to him, but he was still a member of F4. Naruto closed his unbuttoned shirt with his hands and curled up into a ball. The tears continues, although Naruto quickly wiped them away. Neji came close to him and wrapped an arm around him. Naruto leaned into Neji's shoulder. "Thank…you…" Neji and Naruto sat there for a while in silence until Neji spoke "The cleaning lady was mopping the balcony stairs…" Naruto looked at him for a moment. He chuckled a little before wiping away all of his tears.

At work, despite his horrible encounter, Naruto was quite happy. He smiled and laughed the entire time. Hinata knew something good had to have happened to him, so she asked him why he was so happy in particular. Naruto talked to Hinata and explained the entire situation. Hinata looked horrified at the thought of those three boys treating Naruto so badly. "Don't worry though because Neji came by to stop them. I was soo lucky that he was there!" Hinata looked to the side a bit and asked "So then, is he like your prince charming?" Naruto looked at her. "I…no! No way! Like he needs to save me? Yea right…I'm strong too you know." Hinata smiled, for once Naruto seemed excited and happy. Hinata had worried that going to that school cause him to lose a piece of himself. She was worried that the school was slowly killing Naruto on the inside. So what if the thing that made him happy happened to be her cousin? As long as he was happy she was happy. Hinata contemplated things for a bit, and decided that since Naruto seemed more interested in her cousin, that maybe she should start looking for a prince charming too. Hinata almost laughed at the thought of her seemingly uptight cousin with laid back Naruto. "…but don't think that I love him or anything because that is so not true! Hey…are you listening? Hinata?" Hinata snapped out of her thoughts. "Ah I'm sorry Naruto-kun…" Naruto stuck out his tongue at her. "C'mon, Kakashi will be here soon." Hinata went to the back to change into her work clothes.

Naruto and Hinata had another slow day at work. Naruto decided that maybe he should walk Hinata home. "Hey Hinata, would you like me to walk you home?" Hinata blushed a little. "Ah it's ok, I'm getting picked up." Naruto laughed. "Oh yea, you usually get picked up right?" Hinata nodded. "Good bye Naruto-kun!" Naruto smiled on his way home. Ikura was not home when he got there. Naruto looked around the small apartment and decided that he must be working late again. Ikura had the tendency to work late grading papers of the students or filling out paperwork about them. Naruto went to go relax in his bed and changed his clothes to rest in his bed. Naruto finally finished all his homework, and decided that it would be a good time to just close his eyes and relax a bit. After a couple hours, Naruto awoke suddenly. He heard a noise in the kitchen and decided to go check it out. Normally, Naruto is a heavy sleeper and wouldn't notice all the noise at this time. However, since he had slept early, he was awoken by the noise. Naruto slowly crept to his door and opened it a crack. There stood Ikura hovering over a container in the kitchen. Naruto could barely make out what he was saying. "I hope Naruto really likes this ramen I'm going to make him." Ikura was seen chopping up some of the Naruto he was going to use inside of the ramen. Naruto smiled and turned around closing his door. It was nice to feel loved by someone. Naruto climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

The next day Naruto happily skipped his way to school. He had a nice day and he would be darned if someone was going to ruin it. He was going to have a good day no matter what happened. Naruto went through the day ignoring the usual stares and laughs. He had a secret weapon. His special lunch made by Iruka was a strength that was given to him. Even Ino and the girls weren't having an effect on him. Naruto sat down and opened his lunch container. Iruka was a smart man apparently since he kept the noodles separate so that they wouldn't get soggy in the broth of the ramen. Also, He placed small heat packets next to the broth and noodles to keep them warm. Naruto couldn't get any happier. He opened the containers and place it all together. Naruto smiled really wide and broke the chopsticks apart. "Itadekimas!" Just as he was about to dig into his lunch made from the love of his guardian, Sasuke walked in front of him. "Oh look here…Naruto was it? Aren't you a little trooper coming to school where you are no longer welcomed." Naruto looked up at him and glared at him. "Oh what's this you have here? Ramen? I don't know why anyone would like it. IT SUCKS!" Sasuke grabbed the container and threw it across the room, spilling the ramen all over the floor. Naruto looked at the spilt ramen and thought of Iruka, and how hard he worked and how he stayed up late just to make it for him. Naruto stood up and looked down at the floor.

Sasuke began to walk away and stepped on a pile of noodles with a naruto flake and rubbed his foot in it. "Hey Kiba, let's go shopping today." Kiba looked at him confused. "Why is that?" Sasuke looked back and Naruto and saw him bend down to clean up the remnants of the spilled ramen. "Heh, it seems my shoes are dirty." For Naruto this was the last straw. He got up after collecting all the containers and placing them on the table. "Wait right there…" Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto as if Naruto had gone crazy. Naruto came close to Sasuke and looked him in the face. Sasuke turned fully and said "What now?" Naruto then surprised him with a cross punch to the face. "Don't be so full of yourself!" Sasuke landed on the floor. While on the floor Sasuke had a flash back of a similar punch he received. "Quit joking around Sasuke!" Sasuke quickly got his thoughts clear and stood up. Naruto continued with his speech. "You're nothing but spoiled brats who never earned a single penny on your own! You don't know anything about money or responsibilities and your think you own everyone. Well fine. If you're going to declare war, then so will I. You hear me? I declare war on YOU!" Naruto huffed and took his things away to his locker. When he got there he sighed and leaned against his locker. 'Naruto, what have you done?'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto walked to work feeling liberated ever since the whole ordeal began. He had just declared war on Uchiha Sasuke, and he felt good, no he felt great! On his way to work Naruto was singing and dancing the entire time. Hinata welcomed him to work and saw his cheery attitude. He smiled happily at her and went to go change. When he came out of the back room, Hinata had to ask why he was so happy today. Naruto laughed and at first said that nothing in particular made him happy, he just was. "Oooh, is it maybe because of Hyuuga Neji?" Hinata looked at him and waited. Naruto stared at her in shock and finally shook his head. "No no no no! You...don't…he…just cause he helped out once doesn't mean that I like him or anything like that!" Naruto huffed. "Ah ok Naruto-kun, sorry…" "Since you are so intent on hearing why I'm so happy its because I feel liberated today!" "Liberated?" "Yes! Oooh Hinata you should have been there! That jerk Sasuke actually smashed all my ramen onto the floor and so you know what I did?" Hinata shook her head. "I punched him in the face." Hinata practically fell to the floor after hearing that remark. "Heh that wimp didn't even say anything! Not that I gave him a chance to." Hinata began to worry about Naruto, just a little bit.

The next day, Naruto was walking on his way to school, as usual. He noticed something a little different today. He was being followed. Naruto ran as fast as possible, but was cornered into an alley. He struggled to get out of the men's grasp. "No!" Naruto went limp when one man placed a handkerchief to his face. While Naruto was unconscious, he was placed nude under a sheet. Then, five people surrounded him, all wearing gloves. When Naruto awoke, he was on a bed. He didn't quite feel like himself, and when he stood up he had an uneasy feeling. He looked around the room and spotted none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Instantly he glared, but as Sasuke smirked he looked around the room. He realized he was in the Uchiha mansion. "Why did you bring me here!" Sasuke merely pointed to a long body length mirror. Naruto turned around and he was shocked. He wore an all white tuxedo, except for the bow, which was a beautiful sky blue, to match his eyes. His shoes were shiney, and also white, perfectly matching his outfit. On his cuffs were cufflinks that sparkled. And last but not least was the silk handkerchief that matched the bow, and had UN embroidered on it. Naruto turned around to see the smug look on Sasuke's face.

The spa treatment you received today was worth ten thousand dollars including the hair stylist who came from Italy. The hand made suit itself cost almost two hundred thousand dollars, which was imported from France. The cufflinks are also from france, are worth one million dollars for the both of them. The shoes are leather and cost five hundred. The bow tie is also from france, hand made with silk, it cost another five hundred. The silk handkerchief cost one hundred thousand, being hand made, imported and embroidered. Total cost is one million three hundred and eleven thousand dollars. Naruto stared at him blankly. "You're not doing this to force me into debt are you!" Naruto shouted and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. A loud laughter ensued. "Don't be silly, I'm not that petty." He walked toward Naruto and came close to him. Sasuke's face was as close to Naruto's as it has ever been.

Sasuke began to pace around Naruto as he spoke. "Look at you. You are now stunning. An image of beauty." Sasuke stopped directly in front of Naruto and faced him again. "Admit it, You want things like this. You like the tuxedo, knowing that you can be dressed so nicely. Not bad if I do say so myself. Even the handkerchief matches you beautifully. Now all you have to do is take back that declaration of yours. Go ahead! Take these things, if you want more I'll give it to you. Smile and be happy. Turn and look at yourself in the mirror once more." Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders to make him face the mirror once more. Naruto slapped his hands away and a look of shock came across Sasuke's features. "Don't be stupid! How can I smile knowing it was you giving me all these things! I Hate you! You think that just because you're rich you can go off and buy people! Well not me!" Naruto glared at Sasuke who looked like he had been punched in the face. Naruto turned away from him and stormed out of the room.

Naruto was completely lost. He wandered into room after room and found nothing. "Where is my school uniform!" Naruto was shouting out of frustration. Suddenly, everything stopped. He saw a beautiful picture of a woman. Naruto blushed at the image. It was her wedding picture. The woman had beautiful black hair that was slightly curled. Her eyes were red and she looked to be in her early twenties. He heard footsteps and curses coming his way so he decided to try another room.

Sasuke cursed at his absent-mindedness. He was shocked. How DARE some lowly poor person talk to HIM like that! More importantly, what he had said stung a bit. Sasuke shook his head. 'Who cares what that idiot had to say, I just need to get him out of here before Itachi finds him.' Sasuke walked down the hall; still cursing he entered his sister's room. "Hn, Could have sworn I heard someone in here." He looked at his sister's wedding picture. She seemed so happy…seemed being the key word.

Naruto found his way to the first floor, but had yet to find his lunchbox and uniform. He was shocked when the door suddenly opened and four bodyguards filled in followed by a very pretty person. At first, Naruto was unsure if it was a man or a woman. Getting a closer look, the person seemed a bit masculine despite his long hair and painted purple nails. From the muttering of a guard, Naruto found out that the person's name was Itachi, confirming the gender of the person to be male. Suddenly Naruto froze as Itachi looked right at him. Naruto blushed and bowed a bit. Itachi waved his hand at the bodyguards ordering them to disperse. He walked up to Naruto at lifted his chin. Naruto was embarrassed at this point. "Who are you?" Naruto looked away, unable to look this person in the eye. Itachi's eyes were red, similar to the girl in the photo he had seen earlier. "U..Uzumaki Naruto…" Itachi narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Naruto stayed silent.

Itachi moved his hand from his chin to the top of his head. He then moved his hand down to Naruto's check, squeezing it softly. "What is an adorable boy like you doing here in my mansion? Did someone send you here?" Naruto began to get nervous. Something about this person was creepy. As Itachi moved closer and closer, Naruto moved farther and farther until he reached the wall. "I got you now…" Itachi smirked. 'What a beauty this young one is…where did he come from?' "Stop!" Itachi looked up to see Sasuke glaring at him from the stairs. "He is my guest and you should treat him as such." Itachi backed away from a blushing Naruto and Sasuke stared at the both of them. "I guess I'll see you around, Naru-chan" Itachi went up the stairs, passing by Sasuke as if he didn't exsist. Naruto was about to yell at Itachi for calling him "Naru-chan" when a hand closed over his mouth. "Don't say anything to him." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto shoved him off. "Don't tell me what to do! And give me my things so I can go!" Naruto left everything Sasuke put on him, lest he give him the wrong idea by taking anything. He left the mansion as he had left his house that morning.

Naruto still went to school and found all of his classmates around his desk. "Ooh I wonder if he finally gave up?" "Maybe he was taken care of by Sasuke-kun" "What if he's somewhere on the bottom of the ocean?" "Nah, he's probably just chicken." Naruto stood behind the crowd and shouted. "Sorry to disappoint all of you, but I'm live and kickin' right here!" He sat in his desk and the day proceeded like all the others. Taunts from his classmates and teachers acting as if he never exsisted.

While at work, a new face came into view. It was none other than Sakura. Sakura looked between Naruto and Hinata and was about to walk away when Naruto spoke up. "Can I help you with something?" Sakura turned around but didn't look at him. "I wanted to…I don't want to bother you at work…" Naruto laughed. "Well I'll be getting off in like five minutes, do you want anything in the meantime? This is a snack shop you know." Sakura looked up at him and smiled. After work, Naruto decided the least he could do was walk Sakura home. "So Sakura-chan, what exactly did you want to tell me?" Sakura fidgeted with her hands and spoke a little softly. "I…I wanted to apologize for ignoring you at school…it was wrong of me and I'm sorry…" Naruto smiled and stopped her from walking any further. "It's ok Sakura-chan, but does that mean we're friends again?" Sakura smiled and nodded. Naruto spoke again, "It's ok if you don't want to talk to me in school, I understand. We can exchange phone numbers and stuff." Naruto and Sakura began walking again. "Oh hey Sakura-chan! Why don't we be pen pals? I always wanted one. Here I'll give you my number and my e-mail ok?" "That sounds great Naruto-kun!" Naruto stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar figure on a bench. "Wait here ok Sakura-chan?" Naruto jogged over not even noticing the black car close to them. The window rolled down to reveal none other than Uchiha Sasuke who stared at Naruto.

Naruto went over to the figure and walked around to see his face. "Neji! I thought it was you!" Naruto looked at where Neji was staring. He was looking at a giant billboard of Anko. "Oh hey, Neji, Did you know that Anko is the reason I attend Konoha! I was so moved by her words that I decided right then and there to attend the same school that she did!" Naruto smiled at Neji, but Neji seemed to be elsewhere in his mind. Finally he spoke "Naruto, do you happen to know the time difference between here and France?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I have no clue. Oh speaking of France, Anko is in France now right? I hear she's a famous model there!" Neji smiled "Yea I hear she's really famous in France, but I think she's getting famous here too." Naruto looked to see Sakura looking around and decided it was time to head back. "Well I'll see you at school tomorrow! Bye!" Neji waved goodbye and Naruto headed back to Sakura. "Sorry about that." Naruto smiled and Sakura shook her head. "I didn't mind, not at all." Naruto and Sakura continued to walk until a black car came up to them. The car stopped and the driver came out. "Miss Sakura, Sorry I missed you earlier…" Sakura looked at Naruto and back at the driver. "It's ok, but can we give my friend a ride home?" Naruto blushed and shook his head "It's ok I can walk…" Sakura had already opened the door and gestured him to sit in the car.

Naruto walked up the stairs to his apartment when he saw Jiraiya, his neighbor, who winked at him and gave him a pat on the back. "Way to go Naruto, She's a cute one." When Naruto came through the door Ikura, who was grinning wide, greeted him. "So who is this Sakura-chan? Hm?" Naruto looked at him in shock. "How did you…" Ikura smiled at him "Well someone was yelling outside 'see you tomorrow Sakura-chaan!' So, is she your girlfriend or something? You can tell me." Naruto blushed. "No no she's just a friend of mine. She came by my work today, and offered to give me a ride home that's all." Ikura nodded. "Right ok Naruto, whatever you say. Well, dinner will be ready soon, so clean up ok?" Naruto huffed and Ikura placed his hand on Naruto's head, ruffling up his hair a little. "Go on, you don't want the food to be cold when you get out right?" Naruto's eyed widened and he ran into the bathroom. In the tub, Naruto smiled and thought about what Neji and him talked about. It was decided, Naruto would need to look up the time difference between Japan and France. Naruto shook his head. "Anyway, I'm glad Sakura-chan and I are friends again. She's the one I like. Yup, I'll ask her to go out with me in secret…" Naruto said that out loud, but he couldn't help but think of Neji and how kind he was to him. Naruto smiled and got out of the tub. After he ate dinner, Naruto retreated into his room. He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a long time. "Arg! Now I have to find out…" Naruto got up from his bed and looked at his computer. It was rather old, but at least it worked, and it had Internet access. Again, not the fastest Internet access, he had dialed up which seemed to take forever, but at least it worked. Naruto stayed up looking for the time difference between France and Japan. "Ah here it is!" Naruto looked carefully at the screen. Naruto smiled. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

The next day, Naruto headed to the stairs balcony, hoping to see Hyuuga Neji again. 'I'm just gonna tell him the answer and that's all…' Naruto was relieved to see him standing there, book in hand. Naruto walked up to him and his heart raced a little faster. Neji turned around to see him. "Come to relieve more stress?" Naruto laughed a little. He did come here to do that usually, but today was different. "I found the answer…It's seven hours." Neji looked at him and thought for a moment. "Ah I see, thank you." Naruto smiled and looked at his watch. "Oh, I gotta go…"Naruto turned to leave. "See you." Naruto turned and smiled at Neji. "Sure" With that said, Naruto left to go to his locker. On his way there he saw Sakura. They smiled at each other without saying anything; after all, he wouldn't want Sakura to get in trouble for him. They parted ways and Naruto continued on. Before he got a chance to open his locker, he heard something horrible.

"It's a red notice! Haruno Sakura got a red notice!" Naruto looked towards the shouting and ran to look for Sakura. Everyone was swarming around him. They all seemed headed to the lunchroom. Naruto became more worried than before. The lunchroom was the place Sasuke usually cut down the people who defied him. 'He wouldn't hurt Sakura…would he?" Naruto got there out of breath to see Sakura. She had her arms around her body, and she was crying. Naruto got angry that Sasuke would resort to such a thing. Sakura was covered in eggs, which were still being thrown at her. Naruto moved to the center of the crowd and stood by Sakura. "Leave her alone!" Sakura looked up to see Naruto, standing be her side. Just as she looked up, someone in the crowd covered her with flour. Sakura collapsed to the floor, and Naruto came to her side. "She has nothing to do with this! I'm the one that declared war on you! Not her!" Sasuke sat there. "You think I care? She's against me that's all." Sasuke looked to the side and one of his right hand men. The young boy then took a bottle of soy sauce and flung it at Naruto and Sakura. Naruto blocked the small bottle and it was sent flying, only to land on, and stain, Sasuke's white shoes. Now he was angry.

Sasuke got up and began to walk toward the duo. Naruto and Sakura began to look very small, huddled together on the floor, while Sasuke was looking very threatening. He got to the front of Naruto and looked down at him. "Lick it. Lick it off." Naruto looked around not sure of what to do. He was in trouble that was for sure, and if he left now, the crowd would push him back into place. Naruto bent down not sure of what to do. Suddenly a voice called out. "You were wrong." Naruto looked up, as did Sakura. Neji stood there, and came to the center of the crowd, standing next to Naruto; he bent down to face him. "You forgot about daylight savings time. It's an eight hour difference." Sasuke looked between the two and stormed off. "Forget this! This is stupid anyway!" The crowd dispersed and all that was left were the two sitting in the middle of the floor.

The next day, Naruto did not see Sakura at school, and it was a shame too, since everyone seemed to be treating him differently that day. Naruto walked into class, and everyone applauded him. During lunchtime, Temari, Tenten, and Ino came up to talk to him. He looked at them, expecting a taunt or to be teased. "Oi Naruto! We're gonna go to a party tonight!" "Yea Yea! Please say you'll come!" "We were waiting for someone to stand up to Sasuke like that!" Naruto looked at them disbelieving at first, but then he responded. "It's ok I don't have anything to wear anyway." The three girls looked at each other and then back at him. "But Naruto! It's a casual party!" "Yea it's a welcome home party!" "Here are the directions, please think about it!" Ino handed him the paper with the address and direction. Naruto didn't know what to think. He took the paper and he nodded at them before walking off. Apparently Neji's help allowed him to become popular in the school. Naruto had never been popular…ever. It felt kind of weird to be the center of attention all of a sudden.

Naruto was walking up to his apartment when his neighbor Jiraiya had come out. 'Probably going to do some pervy stuff and end up drunk outside of his apartment again…' Naruto smiled at him as he walked by. His ex-babysitter smiled back and noticed the small paper in Naruto's hand. "What do you have there Naruto?" Naruto looked up at him and didn't know what to say. "It's a party invitation for tonight, but I don't think I'll go…" Jiraiya perked up at this. "Why is that?" Naruto sighed and continued. "It was an invite from these girls who used to hate me, but all of a sudden they were nice to me. I wouldn't know what to wear anyway." Jiraiya nodded in thought. "Perhaps it would be best to stay away, but…if it were me, I would go anyway. Who could turn down chicks and a party?" Jiraiya leaned in to make sure Naruto was paying attention. "BUT! I would be very cautious while I was there" Jiraiya patted Naruto on the back and walked off. "See ya Naruto." Naruto looked to see Jiraiya's walking away, waving. "Bye Ero!" Jiraiya's hand turned into a fist, but by the time he turned around Naruto was gone.

While walking into the apartment, Naruto seemed to have forgotten that he had a paper in his hands. He left to his room to relax for a while until he heard a nock at the door. "Naruto? I came home early today…I found this on the floor…" Naruto opened his door to see Iruka standing there. "Naruto, aren't you getting ready for the party?" Naruto shook his head. "I don't feel like going." Iruka looked confused. "Well I was going to tell you how you shouldn't come home late…but now it seems I'll have to convince you into actually going there…" Naruto sighed. "It's ok I don't fit in anyway." Iruka smiled, having thought of a "hostage" he could use in these situations. "Nonsense! Get ready and go to the party or else no ramen for a month!" Naruto's mouth nearly hit the floor. "WHAAT!" Iruka smiled "You heard me, you are going out there and socializing! I want you to make new friends!" Naruto sighed and slumped on his bed. "Ok, I'll get dressed." Iruka closed the door.

Before the party, Uchiha Sasuke sat doing a puzzle. Lately he was feeling upset because of a certain poor blond boy, although he would die before admitting that the boy actually got to him. He glanced at the suit that Naruto had worn, it was laid out on a small loveseat next to him. He turned around and straightened his bow tie, pushing all thoughts of the boy from his mind.

Naruto was at the door, thinking about things. He wanted to not go to the party, but he couldn't lie to Iruka either. Also, he didn't have anywhere else to go tonight. He took a deep breath before walking in the huge gate doors. As he got into the ballroom he realized that he was in fact underdressed. He wore the best clothes he had, which consisted of a nice pair of slacks with a button up shirt. However, he noted that the other men at the party were wearing tuxedos, and all the girls were in ballroom dresses. Naruto saw a familiar figure far off. 'Was that Hinata? No way, she wouldn't be in a place like this…' Naruto was not only embarrassed, but he was a bit depressed. He knew he shouldn't have come here. He made his way out to the pool side and sat there feeling sorry for himself. A young girl came by and began to talk to him. "Hi! You've got some interesting taste there…" She smiled at him and Naruto looked up at her smiling. This small moment of happiness was cut short when the three girls arrived. Temari, Tenten, and Ino stood there a moment until Ino spoke up. "Oh don't waste your time on this guy…he's only interested in men." The girl who had talked to him blushed in embarrassment before running away. Naruto looked up at them and they laughed in his face. All of them were holding drinks in hand and drinking while they made fun of him. "Oh? Didn't you know we were kidding when we said it was casual?" Temari taunted him. "Yea, you look ridiculous!" Tenten added. "Don't think that just because Hyuuga Neji is nice to you that he's interested in hanging out with you. He probably doesn't even want to be your friend!" Ino laughed after the remark. Temari pointed toward Neji and Anko as they came walking past into the hall. "Lookie there! He's gonna be so busy since his fiancé will be in town that he won't care what happens to someone as lowly as you!" Naruto felt a small pain in his chest as he saw Anko and Neji walk by. Temari then proceeded to pour her drink all over Naruto's head. "Opps it looks like my hand slipped!" Naruto flinched at this and felt another drink being poured on him. All three girls had drenched him in their drinks, laughing.

Uchiha Sasuke saw the whole thing. 'Why doesn't he shout at them they way he does to me?' He got up, ready to give those annoying girls a piece of his mind for disrupting the party like that when Neji suddenly stood up and walked over. He looked at the girls who stood there in shock, and bent over to be face to face with Naruto. "It seems as though you got wet. You don't have a handkerchief?" Naruto shook his head side to side. "Ooh? Naruto is soo poor he can't even afford a handkerchief?" Ino boasted this as the others laughed at him. Neji said nothing, but held out his own handkerchief to Naruto. Naruto took the handkerchief and mumbled a thank you. Anko came along looking at the commotion. "Ooh how nice of you three to come to my party." The three girls looked and Anko and smiled. "Anko-san! Welcome back!" "We missed you!" "We're glad to see you again!" Anko nodded and took out a bottle. "Well a party is nothing without drinks right?" Anko shook the bottle and opened it, spraying the contents all over the three girls, causing them to fall into the pool. Anko smiled at Naruto and offered her hand.

Naruto was taken to a room, a big room that was presumable Anko's. "Um are you…? Uh…Isn't it bad that I'm in your room?" Anko almost laughed at that remark. "The only bad thing about today is the way those girls treated you." Anko turned around and held out a nice tuxedo, about the right size for Naruto. "I hope this fits, my brother may be a bit taller than you. Your short for your age aren't you?" Anko patted him on the head and laughed. "Ah, but that makes you cute!" Naruto blushed at this. "I…why are you helping me?" Naruto got dressed and Anko turned to give him privacy. "Well, why can't I? Anyway, I think Neji really likes you!" Naruto finished dressing and she turned around. "Oooh you look really cute!" "I don't think Neji really cares, I'm just a classmate…" "Nonsense! He always talks about you." Naruto felt something in his chest. 'Do I really like Neji?' Naruto walked over to Anko's dresser and saw her pictures. "Is this Neji?" Anko looked at the picture and smiled. "Oh yes that's him with the other three. They had fun, especially when they came to play with my brother. The picture was of four small boys and one small girl, all smiling into the camera. "I've never seen him this happy…" Naruto turned to find a pair of shoes that were set in font of him. They were black, with small diamonds in the shape of a square below the tongue of the shoe. The tuxedo was nice enough being a classic black and white tux, with a silver bow tie and handkerchief. The shoes were just amazing. Naruto shook his head. "I can't take all of this…" Anko ruffled his hair. "Just be grateful, my brother is so snotty he probably won't even notice. Besides, if he saw who it was for, he would probably give it to you gladly in exchange for a kiss." She winked at him and he blushed deeply, excepting the outfit happily.

Naruto walked down the stairs into the ballroom. Anko followed him and smiled at the shyness shown from Naruto. He was a cute kid, and she somehow thought that he would be cute with her brother. 'Sai is an idiot though, Neji seems more suitable.' Naruto walked to the center of the room, feeling as though many people had their eye on him. Most of the room looked at the beautiful young boy, both boys and girls hoping to talk to him began rushing over. However, no one would dare approach the boy unless the F4 talked to him first. Neji came up to Naruto and smiled at him. "You…look handsome" Naruto smiled the biggest smile he had for quite some time. Through all of his troubles, times like this made him happy. He really did have a crush on Neji. Anko stood next to him, showing off her hard work at making Naruto as handsome as he was.

Sasuke stood up, rattling the chair as he did so. He couldn't take anymore. Seeing that damn brat smiling happily. He gave him the same treatment and got nothing. No reaction. And here this girl comes in and Neji even compliments him! Sasuke walked over to the three of them standing together. "Who gave permission to talk to him?" Sasuke pointed an accusing finger towards Naruto. Anko tried to lessen up the mood. "Oh I see Sasuke, you think he's cute this way huh?" Anko smiled at him. Sasuke was not happy. "No I think he looks stupid. No one allowed you to talk to him or help him in any way! I won't forgive you Anko!" Sasuke was shouting at her and getting closer. Neji quickly stepped between them. "Then, I can't forgive you for talking to Anko in such a way." Naruto looked between the two. The tension was clearly visible. Seemingly out of nowhere, Sasuke punched Neji in the face and sent him stumbling back. Neji steadied himself and wiped at his mouth. He stood proud and held his head up. Sasuke was angry that the two of them would defy him like that. He lunged for Neji.

Naruto saw Sasuke lunge for Neji and tried to stop him. "NO!" Naruto dove in and pushed Sasuke to the ground. Everyone gathered around disbelieving. "Well that's not bad" Lee said, laughing a bit. "That's a good way to stop him…" Kiba was smiling with a glint in his teeth. Anko looked at the two of them, just as shocked at Neji was. Naruto was sprawled out on the floor, with Sasuke on top of him. The two looked at each other wide-eyed and lips locked.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update " I lost my flash disk and it scared the heck outta me! "


End file.
